


一碗小栗

by Finrod



Category: Border, Crows Zero (Movies), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod
Summary: 栗受相关，片段式黄色废料，没有逻辑





	1. 【鸦零】[芹源][鸣源提及]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 片段废料，前后无关联

===

 

 

鸣海大我约泷谷源治拼酒，捡漏预备。

芹泽多摩雄怒截胡。

源治被摔到床上摁着肏，被射得满满当当。

芹泽一直说着类似肏到怀孕你就是我的了吧这样的骚话。

源治强撑着坐起来，神智不清但是努力伸手撑开肉穴捅自己，想把里面的东西捣出来。红着眼框努力压制泣音一边抖得不行一边做出最凶狠的样子，“啰嗦死了，谁要给你生孩子。”

不得要领被自己的手指折腾得又痛又爽一个人在那里哼哼唧唧，但偏偏非常倔强，一定要把被灌进去的浆弄干净。

芹泽唇角慢慢勾起，是百兽之王打架前特有的，亢奋又嗜血的笑，或者又有些不同。

第二天，牧濑隆史和田村忠太在天台接收芹泽扛回来的源治，小脸苍白，奄奄一息，他俩感觉源治只差一点就要死了。

 

 

===

 

 

鸣海大我第一次见到泷谷源治时，就有这样的念头，在看到他满脸血污摇晃着闯入天台时，这个念头变得无比鲜艳。

你看，凤仙天台上堆了很多东西，比如金属架杆和锁链，它们的用途可不只是惩罚办坏事情的手下；角落里的单人沙发刚好装得下源治——如果那双要命的长腿被分开摁在扶手上，脚尖只能堪堪点到地面吧；当然还有成箱的饮料和酒精，其中包括鸣海大我喝过又让源治接着喝下去的那瓶矿泉水。

 

 

===

 

 

烈日能把脑子晒融，再混着鲜血黏在脸上。鸣海大我摁住源治后颈压制在墙边的时候，觉得视野里凤仙熟悉的垒球场和成群抬头看向他们的学生都在灼热的空气里变形，变得魔幻。“好烫…”一小截裸露在外的腰肢因为冲撞贴上被烈日晒得滚热的金属扶栏，源治擦伤的唇间逸出一声很轻很轻的叹息，香软得能让人错觉为哀求。

于是鸣海大我一脚踏入了疯狂。

 

 

===

 

 

芹泽和林田惠交换了一个眼神，把晕在地上伤痕累累的源治捞起来扛走。

这次赔掉的赌注也当作是嫖资好了。

 

 

===

 

 

泷谷源治汗湿的发尾半掩修长的脖颈和清俊的下颚线条。他呼吸绵长，蜜色的皮肤细腻温暖，蒸腾出的热度让发丝都染上勾人的气味。

手指插入黑发，用了不必要的力道撩开。饱满澄净的麦酒香味扑面而来。终于看到了他不设防的漂亮脸孔。

他对人心险恶一无所知，也从不防备，昏睡着自顾自地天真无邪。

芹泽心头火起。

其实芹泽的情绪反应向来有些钝，需要长长的铺垫和恰到好处的燃点。

很不巧，刚刚与他俩擦肩而过的阪东秀人，经过泷谷源治身边时，伸手环住了那人绷紧的肩膀，凑得过于近了，话语间呼吸的潮热都舔进耳廓的样子，“源治桑，耳朵你可以继续欠着，但我要收利息了。”

啊啊，好像有脏腑深处有什么在一点一点变热，现在已经完全烧着了。

 

 

===

 

 

“你知道他会把这些，全都用在你身上的吧？”

芹泽没有去看被铐在床上的源治。那人T恤领口的细绳被拉扯得乱七八糟，颈侧锁骨全是湿漉漉的红痕。

芹泽知道是谁做的，他现在正漫不经心地在不属于他的房子里，划拉着不属于他的箱子里各种预谋已久的道具。

“早点知道只要打赢你，对你做什么都可以的话，我可是会更有动力的哦？”

芹泽终于挑捡了几样很不妙的物件，漫不经心的视线掠过倒在血里暂时失去战斗力的鸣海大我，再看向源治，“喂，你还输给过谁？”

“混蛋穷鬼，要你管！” 手铐哗啦哗啦。

“要哦，我可是打算把这些人都揍一遍，再当着他们的面操你啊。”

 

===

 


	2. 【Border】[立石]

立花雄马在档案室的角落里睡着，又被奇怪的声响惊醒。极缓极轻地靠近离声源最近的书架，他看到了自渎的石川安吾。  
胸膛无助地起伏，仰起的修长脖颈袒露着脆弱，微张的淡色双唇，喘息一声声又软又轻。明明是香艳的气氛，他渐渐失神的眼睛却无半点情欲，只是执拗地盯住眼前的空气。  
他连做这种事都是圣洁的表情，仿佛置身事外，灵魂在虚空中俯视这样荒唐的堕落。  
立花从未离他如此近，又如此远。

 

===

 

“做给我看。” 虚无的鬼魂有着真实的恶意，“石川警官这样冷淡漂亮，却意外纯情呢。我可以教你哦？碰你自己，露出舒服得快要坏掉的表情，射给我看，把自己打开，哭着取悦我。然后我就会不小心说出来的吧，最后一个人质被关在哪里。”

 

===

 

石川安吾身上的人间烟火气息越来越淡，像是全世界的雨都落在他削薄的肩上，浇透余烬里最后的火星。  
那次事件以前，凑近他的脸挑衅他，能看到他在退避之前流露一瞬间的惊惶，再摆出一个不耐烦兼隐忍的神情，很是好看。虽说明知道是被嫌弃了，立花还是很喜欢这么做，乐此不疲——这些石川私人的小表情，大概算是立花单方面努力亲近他而收获的特权。  
想看到他露出更多有趣表情，立花这么想着。  
然而现在挑衅对他越来越不起作用。 说出再惹人讨厌的话，他也只是走神一般淡淡地敷衍过去，偶尔还会露出一丝恍惚的怀念般的表情，像是已经很久没有活生生的情绪波动，像是不久之后连感知到这一点的能力都会消失。  
像是他本人正在慢慢消失。  
立花想起那个夜晚的惊鸿一瞥，石川陷在人间的时刻。情欲攀爬上他的脚踝缠绕住他的腰腹拉扯着他跌落在地面，逼他感知活着。  
他需要这个，立花告诉自己。

 

===

 

细瘦修长的腰肢汗水漓漓，顶弄间沉浮着几乎抓握不住。他凶恶地把人翻到正面，掐住双腿打开到近乎羞辱的程度，再狠狠地凿开吞吐的肠肉肏到最深，逼出一声黯哑的哀鸣。  
乖顺刻板的柔软黑发被汗水浸透，凌乱地粘在线条诱人的侧脸。撩开湿发露出光洁的额头，清冷俊美的五官透着茫然的媚态，吐息浓艳，苍白的脸颊染了薄薄的红。  
几欲滴泪的双眸里满满地只映着立花近乎扭曲的脸。  
你还想逃去哪里。  
别想消失。  
死亡的借口不准再用第二次。  
一遍遍地，立花这样确认着石川的存在。

 

===

 

他需要这个。

 

===


	3. 【栗子本体】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概有路人栗，猫栗，A栗（跪求旁友们吃这对）

小栗前辈今天也在天真无邪地撩人，然后依然被占了便宜还在傻乐。  
于是不由自主地加入，假装被他小学生级别的恶作剧整到，再在他笑作一团的时候摆出恼怒的样子好迫近他上下其手。  
可是不够啊，想要更多。要做到哪一步他才会明白这已经不是玩笑了呢。要做到哪一步这耀眼的样子才会被妥帖地收入自己的掌心，不再对别人展露分毫。  
然而即使这人毫无戒心，他前呼后拥的朋友们却有。  
“小栗桑…”你乖巧地打着招呼，几步追上前方停下脚步歪过脑袋的男人。他的表情天真又困惑，可爱得过分。放任脚步的惯性把自己推过社交礼节的常规界线，他身上好闻的味道变得过于清晰。“什么嘛，还没睡醒吗前辈。” 不着痕迹地将手贴上他后腰的弧度，带着他走向电梯。  
“诶…”他习惯性地拖长着绵软的鼻音，修长的手指有些窘迫地虚掩着嘴唇，“被发现啦，超不好意思的。” 脚步放缓，他侧头温柔地对着你笑，认真又孩子气，“那么，今天也要一起加油了，A君。”  
“我会的。努力做好所有事情，追上你，打败你。” 然后得到你。  
“我很期待那一天哦。” 他的眼睛里全是星光。  
我也，很期待那一天呢。

 

===

 

饮酒的小栗会变得格外脆弱粘人，再醉一点会彻底失忆。半醉的状态最妙，像是半开的蚌类，可以触碰软肉，把自己的心思喂进去，然后亲眼确保蚌壳慢慢合上。  
山田最是清楚他何时半醉，以及如何让他半醉。他不出意料地在这张好看的脸上看到熟悉的表情，近乎愚蠢的坦率快乐的信任，好像山田是这个世界上他最在意的人。  
（然后他就用这样的表情给瑛太打电话邀请他过来一同喝酒了

 

===

 

拍摄结束后精疲力尽的广岛浴场，无所事事夏日傍晚中目黑的猪排饭，机车后座怀抱他细窄的腰。  
个子很高，垂下眼睫看人的时候却很是乖巧，是等待被宠溺的样子。  
怕痛，但痛起来身体会更敏感。  
会撒娇逃避过分的对待，然后被更过分地欺负了。  
都说了，从十八岁到现在，我一直，看着你啊。

 

===


	4. 【其他角色】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又短又乱

【村崎十三】

双性。

栗子说了拍摄时处理下面造成无性别特征的效果。

双性（long）不来一发吗。

（脑子里是A栗和猫栗

 

 

 

【田边幸一】

小导演日常啃手指，被干的时候会咬着手指哭到发抖。

 

 

 

【小山一美】

小山一美可以装得下很多东西。

比如太多人的喜怒哀乐。

又比如别的什么，更具体的事物。

丑岛馨亲手试过。

 

===

 

一张漂亮的蠢脸。

美妙极了但本人毫无自觉的身体。

“你也就这付皮相还有点用了。”

“诶！？是有用的吗…？”

“…你想怎么用。”丑岛猛然掐住了他的下巴，全无怜惜的力道。

小山疼得抽气，因为难得被肯定而露出的快乐表情还来不及褪去，眼泪已经寻常地流了一脸。

真是，一张漂亮的蠢脸啊。

  


 

 

【我是大哥大，栗子客串的理发师，鸦零芹源混杂】

理发店的老板是个表情倦怠的男人，明明职业如此却懒于收拾自己，难得扎起卷发刮掉胡茬会让路过的JK很兴奋。

隔壁小餐馆的男人也有很不错的皮相，眼神更倦怠，胡子更旺盛。他有时亲自送外卖，小摩托和安全帽都在理发店。要是外卖没能成功送出去，就会和小摩托一起返回理发店，语气平淡但是带有奇特的邀功意味，邀请理发店老板一起吃掉这盒饭。

“都说了不要再带奇怪的东西给我吃了啊。”

理发店老板把尖下巴埋进白色制服的小高领，垂眼盯着某片无关紧要的空气，红着耳垂带点鼻音小声嘟囔，然后顺从地叼住小餐馆老板指尖递来的厚蛋烧。

就像十年前含住他指尖递来的不知道哪里拣到的糖果一样。

（看完我是大哥大只想问那个小摩托是谁的。以及小弟成为地头蛇，铃兰大将成为扫地僧真是太有趣www 泷谷英雄也说了类似成为铃兰top就不会想接手黑帮当组长之类的话，总之我就当芹源退隐江湖自己过小日子去了，两家平平无奇但是没人敢收保护费的小店铺hhh）

 

===

 

【这段大概是上文新剧混杂鸦零和花君】

小镇上有两家平平无奇但是没人敢收保护费的小店铺。

倒不是因为30代的小boss们会对所有小弟描述两位老板当年浴血奋战的身姿，而是因为所有人都知道本组顶端的大boss，曾经倚着理发店的玻璃门撩头发，语气极尽缠绵哀怨。

“泉，你还要躲我几年？不过是接吻罢了，有必要？”

理发店老板眼睛都没抬，闷闷地发出了一个表达困惑的拟声词，告诉对方认错人了。

“这样的谎言对我不起作用哦，泉。你的女仆装写真在我手机的屏幕上放了可是有十年。”

“...我看看。”

身后不知何时站了个穿夏威夷花衬衫的男人，手里掂着一只雪平锅。

 

总之小镇上有两家平平无奇但是没人敢收保护费的小店铺。

 


End file.
